


twice as nice together

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Established Relationship, F/F, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: christmas request from maddy; demon rika and sun-hwa spending christmas together, gfs being cute with each other and demon rika being bewildered and fascinated with human christmas traditions.rika may not fully understand all the traditions her girlfriend insists on, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy them all the same.





	twice as nice together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pescado_diabolico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/gifts).



Sun-hwa has managed to get about half the lights tacked up before Rika starts to get bored. 

She makes this known not with words, nor with a huff or a sigh or anything so rude, but rather by a motion that suggests something else they could be doing – she coils her tail around Sun-hwa’s leg and begins to stroke her inner thigh with the tip of it.

Given that she’s the one holding the ladder to steady it, this is a bit of a problem.

Sun-hwa pauses with a loop of lights held up to the next nail in the wall. “…babe, now?”

“Oh, no, just ignore me,” Rika says, voice sweet and innocent, but her tail creeps higher.

“Babe.”

Rika blinks wide eyes at her girlfriend, and Sun-hwa heaves a faux-beleaguered sigh before hanging the section of lights on the nail and letting the rest dangle to the floor.

Rika has been very patient with all the festivities thus far, and she is a vision of loveliness in the red dress she’d picked out to get in the spirit of things. She’s even got red ribbons wrapped around her horns, though she declined Sun-hwa’s snickered suggestion of adding bells to them.

So Sun-hwa is willing to put the decorating on hold to oblige her girlfriend. She’s only gotten a step down the ladder, however, when Rika protests. “No, wait.”

“Wait?” Sun-hwa tilts her head. “Gettin some mixed signals here.”

Rika waves a hand and lets go of the ladder. “Keep putting things up. I’ll be right back.”

Sun-hwa huffs out a laugh, but dutifully climbs back up to the top of the ladder and continues stringing up lights. It takes longer than it would if she had Rika there to help – that demonic strength means that up until now, Sun-hwa’s just reached down to use Rika’s horns to balance and swooned as her girlfriend carried the ladder a few paces away so Sun-hwa could tack up more lights – but even when she has to climb down and move the ladder herself, she still manages to reach the last unlit corner, which almost coincides with the end of the string of lights. Well, no one will notice if she just makes a little loop with the extra bit so it doesn’t hang down, right? That’s close enough to perfect.

“Rika,” she calls as she climbs down once more, “I’m gonna put the ladder away and plug in the lights. You need any help?”

“No!”

“Okay, well I guess I’ll–”

“No!” This time, the call is emphatic. “Don’t put the ladder away!”

“O…kay? You got something planned, babe?”

“Yes!” Her voice is closer that time, and then she emerges from the bedroom with something behind her back.

She picks up the ladder one-handed and walks gracefully to the doorway, placing it delicately beneath, then hesitates.

“Here,” she says, placing a foot on the first step, “you hold the ladder.”

And Sun-hwa shrugs but takes her position behind it obligingly.

Rika’s tail curls around Sun-hwa’s arm affectionately as she climbs up, and then she fixes what she’s been holding in the center of the doorway.

When Sun-hwa tries to look up at it, Rika’s tail whips up to cover her eyes. “No peeking,” she scolds.

Sun-hwa holds up her hands placatingly as Rika climbs down, and remains still as Rika places one hand on her hip and replaces her tail with her other hand, keeping Sun-hwa’s eyes covered as she leans in for a kiss.

It’s surprisingly chaste, given the earlier suggestiveness, and Sun-hwa can feel Rika smiling against her lips as she pulls away.

“Alright,” Rika murmurs, “you can look now.”

Sun-hwa peers up at the doorway to find –

“Mistletoe. Of course.”

“I don’t quite understand the tradition,” Rika admits, “we don’t need an excuse to kiss.”

“That we don’t,” Sun-hwa agrees.

“But it is rather pretty,” Rika says. “It may be very human to use all those excuses just to do what you wanted to do along. It’s certainly one of the more fun traditions I’ve seen over the centuries. Much better than rioting in the streets. And now, whenever I catch you under here, you’ll have no way out of a kiss. And…” Her smile turns wicked, and her green eyes, already unnaturally bright, flash with unspoken mischief. Sun-hwa’s eyes narrow.

“You were in there for a while,” Sun-hwa notes. “You wouldn’t have happened to, ah… find the rest of the mistletoe and do your own decorating?”

Rika’s smile widens and her tail swishes playfully. “It just looked so perfect above the bed. And the door. And the dresser. And–”

Sun-hwa laughs, and leans in to press a kiss to Rika’s cheek. “Alright then,” she says, “I believe you. Let’s go take a look at how nice the bedroom looks thanks to your careful touch, hmm?”

And they start off towards the room.  

“You can be remarkably unsubtle sometimes for an immortal demon,” Sun-hwa remarks, “and I love it.”

Rika laughs. “You know,” she says, sliding an arm around Sun-hwa’s waist, “mistletoe may be my favorite of your traditions, but I do like the tendency to give anything lacy and frilly and red out as gifts.”

“…do you have another surprise waiting for me in there?”

“Mmh… I might.” Her tail wraps around Sun-hwa’s leg and begins to rub at her thigh again.

And Sun-hwa grins. “Merry fucking Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> the backstory to this au shows up more on my tumblr, but sun-hwa attempted to summon a demon and rika showed up and now they're very gay and sweet together. merry christmas!


End file.
